Yep, I Knew that Dude was Weird
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: Welcome. To. The. Ultimate. Whump. Every character- Shawn, Gus, Jules, Chief, Lassie, and Henry are whumped to the extreme when they are kidnapped by the insane killer who is a member of a dark religious sect. All canon pairings, major violence, and Religion. My philosophy- don't like, don't read. Much better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

SHAWN:

Here I was, enjoying a perfectly scrumptious pineapple smoothie when I got a call from my father.

This was going to be good.

"Yeah Pops." I sighed, taking a sip of my smoothie. I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I swiveled around in my chair, looking at my buddy Gus, who had his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Shawn, lighten up. I'm not asking you to do much, just want you to stop by for dinner." Dad said, sounding a little peeved. I silently groaned.

" Uh, I can't today, Gus and I are working on a case." I said, improvising. I stood up from my chair, Gus still watching me.

"Yeah. OK. See you tomorrow, Shawn." My brow creased as my dad clicked off the line. He had sounded upset. I shook the worry off and then something came to mind. The dead girl hanging in that room, and the boyfriend, and the bible...

"Gus! I've got it! It was the boyfriend, he's a member of a dark religious sect, he convinced her commit suicide!" I yelled, jumping up and down. "Oh man, Gus, I knew it was there all along..."

"Wait, Shawn, what do you mean? He was a devout Catholic." Gus argued, standing up, looking confused.

"Don't you get it? His parents always said that they grew up as Protestants, Gus. That was a Catholic bible!"

"He could have converted," Gus said, cocking his head.

"A day before she died? Come on, Gus. I saw the price tag on the bible- it was bought the day before the police found her in his house. And, I found something in his coat pocket. There were three rosaries, the crosses all broken. That's a sign of something dark." I blurted. By now I was hopping up and down feverishly. "To the blueberry!" I finished, dashing outside, Gus on my heels.

JULIET:

"Shawn, why are we here? Mr. Daniel has already been crossed off of our suspect list." I sighed, looking at Shawn frustratedly. I glanced up at the neat, tidy house that stood in front of us.

"He's not Catholic, Juliet. He's not even Christian... I'm getting dark vibes, Jules." Shawn said fervently. I let out a deep breath and followed him into the house, Gus, Carlton, and Vick on my heels.

Shawn burst into the house and looked around as Carlton, Vick and I rushed in, guns in hand. Gus stepped up from behind me.

"I don't think he's here, Shawn." Gus said despondently, looking at me. Shawn gave him a look.

"Then maybe he got away." Shawn said, looking disappointed. I looked over at Carlton, who was rolling his eyes, and at Vick, who was glaring at Shawn while she put back her weapon.

"Where else would he go?" I asked, confused. "The church?" Shawn shrugged.

"It's worth a try," he said, heading towards the now closed door. He struggled to open the door.

"Spencer, let the grown-ups do the work." Carlton snapped, leaning forward to open the door. With ease, he pushed Shawn away, who looked on, offended. He tried to open the door with no avail. Slowly, he turned to Vick and I, looking uncomfortable. I tried to hold back a smile. Then worry fluttered into my stomach.

"If we can't get out..." I started, but then heard something fall to the floor. I spun around, gun raised. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the tear gas can on the floor. I heard Shawn start to cough behind me, and a mist started to cover my eyes as I slumped down, hacking. I felt Vick bump into me, and heard a body fall to the ground.

"O'Hara... Shoot..." I heard Carlton gasp, and my mind whirled with confusion. As I threatened to succumb to the darkness, I felt a bag being placed over my head.

**Haha I don't know if tear gas comes in a can or not, but I made it work. :) please, please, please, please review! It really makes my day. :) just type in that little box down there, just a few words, it takes less then, like, 30 seconds:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

GUS:

I woke up in a dark room, with my hands and feet bound, and I had acquired a pounding headache.

Damn it Shawn.

I looked around a little to see Chief Vick's head on my shoulder, and to see Juliet's on my other arm. I swallowed a little and squirmed uncomfortably. In the shadows, I could see Shawn's head on Lassiter's lap, and Henry in the corner. Henry? I froze, shocked. How did Henry get here?

After about ten minutes in silence, I got a little impatient and looked at the two ladies next to me. Choosing the one that would be less likely to punch me, I poked Juliet repeatedly until she stirred.

"What- what happened? How did we get here?" Juliet mumbled. I helped her sit up, causing the Chief's head to slip off my shoulder and into my lap. I groaned silently. This was really awkward.

"Gus, do you know where we are?" Juliet asked, looking at the chief. With little grunting, I picked up the Chief and propped her against the wall while Juliet looked on, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, no, Juliet, I don't know where we are." I said. "Wake up the others!" As Juliet crawled over to Shawn, her arms and legs bound, I gently shook the chief.

"Wha- Guster get your hands off me!" I looked at her, embarrassed as she glared at me.

"Juliet?" I heard Henry say, confused. I watched the chief scoot over to Shawn and Lassiter, unfortunately waking Lassiter first. As Lassiter woke up, he noticed Shawn in his lap. With a snort of disgust, he pushed Shawn off his lap, awakening him.

"So Daniel must have knocked us out, and then taken us here. But what about you, Henry?" Juliet surmised after everyone had grouped into a corner.

"I don't know; I just remember some black bag going over my head." Henry sighed, shaking his head.

"Everyone is awake, I see." We all jumped and turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway. Bright artificial light streamed into the room, causing an eerie glow. He was wearing a black bandit mask, and was wielding a bat. We were all silent.

"No one will talk?" He asked. I could make out him pouting. Nobody said anything.

"I'm going to need you to talk to me." No response.

"Well then. Gustavo and Rico." He called. I stiffened as two huge Latino brutes came into the room. They looked sinister.

"The psychic." Daniel waved his hand nonchalantly, and the two men strode forward. Everyone watched, horrified, as Gustavo seized Shawn, while Rico cracked his knuckles, staring at me. I gulped.

"Hey, hey, guys, don't you want to know how I knew it was you, Daniel?" Shawn tried to stall as he was flung to the floor. He landed with an oof. He turned over onto his back.

"I already know, Shawn. No need to tell me." Daniel smiled. With a look at Gustavo and Rico, they dragged him out of the room, with a last evil smile at us. Silence ensued. We were all too shocked to do anything else. Chief started to open her mouth, but then a heart shattering scream sounded from close by.

The screams were unending for about five minutes before silence. I glanced over at the Chief, silent tears streaming down my face. Those screams were Shawn's screams. Juliet had her hand to her mouth, tears trickling down her cheek, while Vick looked shaken. Lassie was shocked, and Henry looked like he was frustrated.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, followed by whimpers of pain. I looked towards the door, fearful, when suddenly a figure was tossed into the room. They were bloodied and bruised, and I crawled over as fast as I could, a sob escaping me. I rolled Shawn over onto his back, and gasped as I saw a shallow, yet heavily bleeding laceration on his face. He looked at me, grimacing painfully.

"I'm fine, buddy." He whispered. He winced, contradicting his statement. I glanced behind me- Henry and Juliet were struggling to get over. I shook my head at them, and turned back to Shawn.

"Is it all right if I kinda drag you over?" I asked. Shawn nodded, a whimper escaping his lips. Slowly, I dragged him over. As I neared the group, Juliet helped me prop Shawn up against the wall. He gasped as I touched his left arm.

"Shawn? Did you get hurt there?" Juliet asked, looking concerned. Shawn nodded tightly. He unclasped his hand from his arm, and blood splattered down onto the floor. A light gasp was heard from Vick.

Shawn's eyes closed briefly as he let out another groan. Lassiter quickly took off his shirt, revealing a plain white t-shirt, and tore a strip off. He handed it to Juliet, who carefully wrapped it around his arm, eliciting another whimper. I glanced at his face- the cut had stopped bleeding, but there was still bruises in his face.

"What did they do to you?" Juliet whispered fearfully.

"He had a wooden rod." Shawn gasped out, his eyes starting to roll back in his head. As he passed out, Juliet and Vick caught him, both disturbed. Juliet held him in her arms for the whole night, Henry on her right side, with me on her left. Vick was on my other side, while Lassiter watched on, looking somber. Time passed. We were silent the whole time, because we knew that we weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

**Two reviews for one chapter! Yay ! :) keep on reviewing- tell me if it sucks, or better yet, tell me if it's good:) see y'all later! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CHIEF:

All throughout the night, Juliet held Shawn in her arms, and Lassiter was furious. Not with Shawn, however, but with himself.

I could tell all of this just by looking at his face- it was a look I had seen far too often. He was always so self critical. I glanced over at Gus- what did I really think of him? I had always sensed that he was organized, smart. Then why did he work with Shawn? The only answer was because Shawn was his best friend. I myself had never had one, but ever since I met the two of them I longed for the closeness of a dear friend. The way Shawn and Gus acted around each other... They were closer than brothers. I looked at Henry, who was sitting beside me now. He was distraught. I could tell- he was as easy to read as a picture book.

Time passed quickly. Lassiter was watching the door, but I dozed off at some point. When I woke up, my head was on Henry's shoulder. He was asleep. Blinking, I looked over at Juliet. She was asleep, slumped against the wall, while Gus was snoring. Shawn was awake. I looked at him. His face was tight with pain, and I realized that he hadn't moved so he wouldn't wake Juliet. I looked down at my hands and feet; the ropes were looser than before.

"Hey, Chief." Shawn said, his voice hoarse. I looked at him with sympathy. Sure, I was tough on him, but I didn't want him to see that he held a special place in my heart. He was like a son to me.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Rise and shine." I looked up, startled, to see Daniel at the door. I stiffened. The others woke up, while Lassiter glared at Daniel.

"I have a surprise for all of you!" He said, grinning. He chucked a loaf of bread at me. I caught it ungracefully. "But first, you all need your strength. Eat up." Daniel said before closing the door.

I took a piece of bread before passing it to Gus. Everyone took a piece and ate it in silence, looking at each other, terrified. After a few minutes, Daniel reentered.

"Up." He demanded. We all struggled to stand up, and Gustavo came over and hauled Shawn up, dragging him to the door. Lassiter and Gus darted forward, stumbling, and took Shawn from Gustavo, propping him up between them. Juliet and I held our breath as Gustavo turned. He looked at Daniel, furious. Daniel shrugged and strode out, and we all followed with hardship. I glanced at Juliet; she looked as worried as I felt. After a few minutes of walking, we were forced into a room. When we entered, my brow furrowed in confusion. Why were there three tanks of water?

"Three of you go in, and the other three get them out. Or else, they drown." I took in a sharp intake of breath. Someone shoved me forward from behind. I tilted my head- Rico.

"Mrs. Vick, you will enter. Henry will get you out. I looked behind me, at Henry. He looked at me, somber.

"Guster, you too will enter the tank." Gus started trembling, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and upper lip.

"And the beautiful Juliet, you will be placed in there too. Lassiter will... Well, attempt to get you out, and that leaves Shawn with Guster." As Daniel spoke, I knew why he had placed Shawn with Gus. Shawn was injured. Shawn wouldn't be able to get Gus out, and Daniel knew this. So did Shawn and Gus.

I felt Rico grab me. He climbed up the steel ladder, and I knew was the sound if my own breathing. All too soon, I was looking at the calm water. I looked at Henry, fearful. He was holding an axe, and he was poised, ready to smash the glass. He met my gaze, and he smiled reassuringly. As I began to smile back, I was pushed in. I shrieked, and took a frantic deep breath as I fell in.

My head seemed to pound. Bubbles soared all around me, and I heard a dull clang of metal against thick glass. I looked up, my eyes stinging. The cover of the tank had been closed. I swiftly pushed myself to the side of the tank, trying to see Lassiter and O'Hara. She was treading water, with Lassiter smashing the axe against the walls. The glass was cracked, and the tank broke, sending her catapulting out in a big wave. I looked at Henry- faint cracks had appeared on the glass.

My lungs were starting to burn as I looked at Gus and Shawn. Tiny cracks had appeared in the walls, and my heart seemed to stop. Gus was trying to help Shawn, slamming his body against the wall. His efforts were growing feeble.

My vision started to blur. I swam to the front of the tank, banging against it, terrified. Cracks had appeared, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough. I could vaguely see Lassiter and O'Hara trying to get to Henry and Shawn. I felt my efforts to help Henry growing weaker and weaker. I tried, over and over to hit the glass, but I just seemed to be floating, farther and farther away. I felt my legs hit the bottom of the tank. My eyes started to close, and I saw my arms floating in front of me.

The last thing I saw was my last breath of air floating up through the water as a bubble.

**Duh duh duh! Is the beloved Chief dead? What about Gus? Tell me what you guys ink of this chapter, please! all you need to do is type in a few words in the box and submit it. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**warning- pretty gruesome chapter. If you are scared of insects of any kind, like I am, I am just saying, you might get nightmares and or shivers. Have fun reading! And please, please, please review! **

Chapter 4

LASSITER

The blood in my veins froze when I saw the Chief sink to the floor of her tank. Rico was holding me back. Henry grunted, and with one last hit, the tank broke. The water streamed forward, knocking him over. Vick slid out and was laying in an unmoving heap.

My gaze was averted to Guster's tank. He was sinking to the bottom of the tank slowly. Juliet was crying as she saw Shawn try to get him out as she struggled against Gustavo's grasp. I swallowed as I saw Henry cradling the Chief, trying to revive her.

As Guster settled on the bottom of the tank, more cracks appeared in the glass. Shawn's cut was bleeding freely now, and I saw tears streaming down his face. I could tell that it wasn't from the pain, and I felt relieved briefly when I realized that I got Juliet out easily. I was the fittest of Henry, Shawn, and I, with me being the strongest and fittest, Henry being... Well, elderly and Shawn being severely injured.

Crack.

I jumped slightly and turned to see Shawn catch Gus as he flew out of the tank. I felt the grip on me disappear, and I rushed to Vick and Henry while Juliet raced over to Shawn and Gus. Luckily, our bonds had been removed before the ordeal. I heard laughter from behind me- Daniel. I chose to ignore the sick bastard as I bent over Vick.

Her lips were blue, and she was icy cold. She wasn't breathing. I pushed Henry away and started doing rescue breathing.

After two minutes, I started to give up hope. A tear fell out as I tried one last time. Suddenly, I felt a breath on my nose as I bent down again. I opened my closed eyes to see Karen staring at me, her brown eyes filled with tears. She was trembling, and began to cough violently. I leaned away, and then helped her sit up. I looked over to Guster and Spencer.

Guster was sitting up, sputtering while Spencer patted him on the back. O'Hara glanced over at me, looking less scared.

"Are you alright?" I asked Vick quietly. She turned her head slightly.

"Yes, I think I'm..." She trailed off, hacking. My forehead creased as I patted her back. Henry looked at me, concerned.

"I'm all right, detective, no need to look at me like I'm a lost puppy." The Chief admonished me after she was done coughing. She stood up shakily, and walked over to Spencer.

"She's not all right," Henry muttered. I looked at him.

"She'll be fine, Henry. Guster's probably coughing." I said, rolling my eyes. Henry huffed and stood up with me, preparing to walk over to the others, but I felt firm hands grip me.

"Not so fast, scarecrow." I sighed as I felt myself handcuffed and shackled. Henry was too, and Gustavo and Rico headed over to the others. They were bound also, and we were lead back to our prison silently. Daniel had disappeared.

"What does he want with us?" O'Hara whispered looking at me. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Normally I would have bit her head off for asking a stupid question, but today I was just happy that I was alive. That she was alive. That everyone was alive.

Everyone was exhausted by our ordeal, and after conversing awkwardly for a few minutes, everyone fell asleep, including me.

I was woken by coughing. I turned to see Karen hacking and trembling, her body spazzing. I inched over to her, and she turned to me. She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it looking at me. She rested against the wall, looking pale and drawn, and I settled next next to her. After a while, she fell asleep, her head slipping to rest on my shoulder. I sat there for a while long and then fell asleep myself.

I woke up to see someone staring at me.

I jumped slightly and Daniel laughed.

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" All around me, everyone woke up. Spencer blinked his eyes slowly while Gus practically leaped up.

"Get up." Silently, we all obeyed, glancing at each other. We were lead out of the dark room, back to the room with the tanks. As I looked in the large room, I could see a huge tank filled with sand. I stared at it, confused, until I noticed the cages. The cages full of bugs. I gulped.

"Ok, get in, scarecrow." I, along with everyone else, was pushed up the stairs that lead to the top of the tank. There were six holes in the sand. My handcuffs were taken off of me, along with the shackles on my feet. For a brief moment I considered trying to escape, but I knew it would be fruitless.

Once everyone else's bonds were removed, we were pushed into separate holes one by one. I was next to Henry, who was at the end of the tank on my right side. Spencer was on my left, and beyond him was Vick, followed by Guster and O'Hara.

I coughed as sand was poured into the hole I was in. Afterwards I was standing up, with only my head peeking out. I waited for a few minutes before everyone else's holes were filled. I looked at Henry. He looked nervous as Gustavo and Rico brought over six cages of insects. One was placed right in front of me, and my stomach churned. It held my least favorite creature- scorpions. I glanced over at Henry- his cage was filled with maggots, and Shawn's was filled with pointy, sharp looking bugs.

As I looked back at the cage full of scorpions, it was opened, and I fought back a groan as they crawled towards me slowly, at an agonizing pace.

JULIET:

I swallowed as large cockroaches inched their way towards me. I started to hyperventilate- I didn't scare easily, but cockroaches were my worst fear. The leader of the pack started racing forward and I began to panic as their antenna grazed my neck. The cockroaches began to climb up my neck, and I started to scrabble in the sand, trying to escape. Soon, the bugs were all over my face, and they wrenched my mouth open. I shrieked as two prepared to enter my mouth. I could see Gus looking at me out of the corner of my eye, but all I cared about was closing my mouth and keeping the bugs out.

But it was too late. One bug crawled in, and another followed. As they squirmed in, bugs appeared around my eyes, and I began to scream with fear. I coughed, hacked, did anything to get the bugs out, but they were still in my mouth. I felt a tickle in my throat and I gagged. Leaning away onto the sand, the bread I had had earlier today came back up. I half opened my eyes- I could see the two cockroaches that were previously in my mouth twitching in the mess. The bugs crawled all throughout my hair, and I shook my head, hysterical. I needed them OUT.

Suddenly, I felt strong, cold hands gripping my shoulders. I had been dug out of the sand, and I was flung to the ground. I scrambled up, ignoring the pain in my leg, and frantically shook my hair out of its bun. I grazed my hands over my face, pushing several bugs off. As I whipped my hair back and forth, I saw three bugs fall out.

They were all gone. I sighed in relief, looking down at my hands. As I did, I saw tiny baby cockroaches crawling all over my arms. Screaming, I slapped down on my skin, trying to get them off. I sank to the ground, shaking and crying, the baby bugs swarming over me. The last thing I saw before everything when black was the huge mother cockroach on my leg, cockroaches spilling out of her.

** So, a pretty gruesome chapter. I might just change the rating of this from a t to an m. :) so what do you want me to use as a torturing device next? And I will choose one person that reviews to catch a free preview of the next chapter. I'll update soon! Mwhahahaha! Make sure to check out my other stories. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Pineapple Angel 14 for this wonderful idea! And Pscyhlassiefan- you won in the review contest! **

Chapter 5

GUS:

I began to calmly freak out as the stink bugs crawled towards me. I glanced over at Juliet- I really needed a calm, collected person right now. But I was shocked- she was squirming, trying to get away from the cockroaches. I looked I over at the Chief- she was breathing deeply, trying to stay sane while the huge tarantulas were scuttling along the sand.

An apple smell wafted into the air, and I looked back down, trembling. The cockroaches were at my neck. Trying to distract myself- and keep myself from screaming- I looked over past the Chief. Shawn was facing some sort of pointy bug- a type of mutant ant, I presumed. I shuddered as I felt tiny legs on my neck, and looked past him. I couldn't see Lassiter, but I saw Henry, who was trying to get out of the sand as maggots dug deeper around him.

Suddenly, I heard screams. My head snapped over to Juliet, and began to gag as I saw all of the cockroaches on her face and in her mouth. I involuntarily started to squeal- the fact that they were in her mouth and the fact that stinkbugs were probably peeing on me gave me the shivers. I closed my eyes as I heard Juliet throw up, my heart twisting in pity. The bugs could probably smell her fear, because I knew I could.

When I glanced over at Juliet, she was gone. Gustavo had yanked her out and flung her down to the ground. I tried to look at my neck- all of the stinkbugs were sitting there, stagnant. As I started to calm down a little, I heard screams rise up again, and saw Juliet's shadow collapse to the ground.

By now, Shawn was fighting to get out, not only because of the mutant ants swarming all over his face, but because of Juliet's screams. Vick was hyperventilating as two tarantulas slowly crawled all over her head, and from what I could see, Henry was trying to get out still, drawing in deep, heavy breaths.

Strong hands grabbed me, and I was pulled out of the tank. A stomach churning sensation filled me for a minute, and then I slammed into the ground with a grunt. I heard a few thuds all around me as the others were flung off also. Urgently, I flicked the stink bugs off of my neck, the smell overwhelming me. I coughed violently, breathing in the stink, before my attention was averted to Shawn. He was violently smashing at the ants, with the Chief and Henry helping him. Lassiter was getting up from the floor, looking woozy. A scorpion bite was visible on his neck. I dashed over, inspecting the scorpion in his hand. I sighed. Thank God- it wasn't a poisonous one.

"Jules! Sweetie, are you alright?" I turned with Lassiter to see Shawn prop up

Juliet as she blinked open her eyes. She looked down at her leg and started screaming again.

"Shawn! Shawn, please, get if off of me!" Bewildered, Shawn looked down at her leg, which had nothing on it. She turned her head into Shawn's shoulder, and he stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Sweetie, it's ok. There's nothing there." Shawn whispered. Juliet cried harder. I stayed back as she looked at her leg.

"You're... You're right, there isn't anything there. " She said, shocked. She ran her fingers down her leg.

"You're safe, sweetie." Shawn said, looking into her eyes. Juliet smiled slightly, and began to get up after a quick kiss.

"All of you- back to Gustavo and Rico." I spun around to glare at Daniel. When I looked back at the group, Juliet was standing, a little shaky, and the Chief and Henry were at my side while Lassiter was checking on Shawn's cut.

Following out captor's wishes, we went back to Gustavo and Rico. As we walked, the chief started to cough. I looked at her in concern, but my attention was diverted.

"Follow me." We walked after Daniel, Gustavo and Rico trailing at the back and at our side to make sure we didn't try to run. Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere anytime soon. I thought wearily.

We entered a dimly lit room that held three dentist's chairs. After a nod from Daniel, Gustavo and Rico shoved Henry, Shawn, and Lassiter into the chairs and secured bands on their arms and legs. Then he turned back to us, clutching three needles filled with fluid. Shawn's eyes started to bug out- he hated pointy things.

"Gus, you will find Shawn's antidote, Chief Vick, you will find Henry's, and Juliet, you will find Lassiter's." I stared at him while Chief nodded, coughing, and Juliet shivered before nodding.

Daniel moved over to Shawn and injected him. Nothing happened. He subsequently injected Henry and Lassiter with the two other vials.

"Go!" Daniel said, laughing. Me, the Chief, and Juliet dashed over to the metal table. On it were three needles, marked. One read Hemlock, the other read Drugs, and the last one read Cyanide. I looked at my friends' faces, terrified.

SHAWN:

My breathing became ragged, my lungs trying to fill with the oxygen it so desperately needs. My fingernails pierced the chair, making tiny little incisions. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes, and my body was suddenly racked with pain as my heart started to beat faster, responding to my nerves.

GUS:

"How do we know which person has been injected with what?" I cried. We looked back at them, and my heart froze. Shawn was struggling to breathe, his breaths shallow and harsh. Lassiter was lying on his chair sluggishly, and Henry was spazzing. I turned back to the Chief.

"Shawn's been injected with hemlock." I cried, seizing the antidote.

"How do you know?" The Chief coughed.

I rolled my eyes." On Merlin, Morgana drank hemlock. Her symptoms were exactly what Shawn's are!" I cried.

"But she ingested the poison!" Juliet cried. I threw up my hands.

"It's worth a try, Jules." I darted over to Shawn, who was gasping and twitching. I injected the antidote into his arm, and after a few seconds, he was breathing more easily. I turned back to Chief Vick and Juliet, knowing which antidote Lassiter needed.

"Lassiter has cyanide! Get the antidote for him, and Chief, get the drug one!" Juliet was at Lassie's side immediately, without question. After a second, Lassiter was responding to the antidote, and shook his head, dazed.

"Gus, he's not responding!" I swiveled around to see Vick staring at Henry, terrified as he continued to twitch.

"Maybe it takes a while," I said, trying to reassure the ever calm Vick. She started coughing again and I looked at her in alarm. I had almost drowned too, and I had only coughed a little.

Henry started to stop spazzing, and his breathing steadied. I breathed a silent sigh; he would be fine. Vick looked at him, the relief evident in her eyes.

"You all passed," Daniel said, disgust and disappointment etched in his face.

"Passed what?" Juliet asked, wary.

"I'm putting you all through a series of tests."

"Why?" Vick exclaimed incredulously.

A hysterical laugh bubbled out of Daniel's mouth. "Because I can!" I stared at him, worried about my safety in this not-so-sane environment. He motioned to Gustavo and Rico, and they released Lassiter, Henry, and Shawn. Shawn stood up, taking deep breaths. Lassiter stumbled, bumping into Juliet while Henry looked like he was about to pass out.

"Take them to the room. I want to experiment... On the little brown one."

My heart stopped.

**So, I'm not sure this is as good as the others. Just because I had a tough time writing it, and it obviously wasn't as nervewracking as the tank and the bugs. But I decided that you guys might need a little... Less gruesome torture scene at least for now...mwahahaha! **

** Ok, any suggestions for the next torture scene? I'm doing an experiment on Gus...haha... But after that? **

** And I found this cool little thing to do- a chance for you guys to either have the victims whumped more or whumped less. Tell me what you think in the reviews! **

** And please, please, please review! You guys are doing a fantastic job though! Till next time! Mwahahahaha...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

HENRY:

I felt pretty bad.

OK, that was an understatement. I felt terrible. But that wasn't going to stop me from killing those psychos eventually.

We were all pushed down another dark, dimly lit hall until we stood outside another room. It was then I realized how creepy this place actually was- a dilapidated old motel, from the looks of it, with torturing instruments in it. Perfect.

As we were shoved into the room, I noticed six needles. I groaned. Not injections again.

We were forced down onto the floor, and I studied the room. It was all white- the floors, the walls, the ceiling. And there were no windows. I was officially blaming Shawn for this.

"Now, I'm all going to inject you with a sensory-deprivation fluid simply known as HJ8. I've modified it so you all lose the sense most important to your own survival. And you will be locked in here for about a few hours." Daniel smiled, caressing one of the tips of the needles.

"Now, Henry, you first." I froze, telling myself to remained calm as the needle was put into my bicep. Almost immediately, my vision started to blur, and then disappear. Panic filled me. What was happening? I couldn't see anything!

CHIEF:

Being honest, I was terrified. Losing any one of my senses would be bad, but the one I needed most? Really bad. I stiffened as the needle entered me, and almost immediately my hearing disappeared. Horrified, I stared at the others, needing solace. But I found none as everyone was injected, their expressions expressing what I too was feeling. Fear.

GUS:

I couldn't smell anything.

Some might think that that's not bad, but I rely on my sense of smell more than anything. It locates dead bodies, tells me if the food will be too spicy, and it had helped with all of the cases I had ever worked on. I looked beside me- Shawn was terrified, and I realized that he couldn't see. Not good- not good at all. Lassiter and Henry were as blind as bats also, I could tell. Juliet and the Chief couldn't hear anything.

"Shawn, it will be OK. You can get through without seeing for a little while, right?" I reassured him. Daniel heard me, and laughed as he surveyed the scene.

"Not a chance, Gus. All of you are in here for the night."

"What? You told us it was just a few hours!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. Hatred- calm, slowly moving hatred was seeping through my veins. I had never felt this way before, and I knew that I probably should have had this reaction a long time ago, but the shock from what had happened before was slowly drifting away.

"Oops! My bad!" Daniel laughed uncontrollably, and strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I looked around at my coworkers- no, they were more than that now. My friends. I had never really considered them to be my friends, with the exception of Shawn and Juliet, but after watching them almost die along with me in tanks of water, and be injected with poison, and have bugs crawl all over them, I realized that they meant a lot to me. We were in this together.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Lassiter, Henry, and Shawn turned their heads towards me, but the Chief and Jules just looked confused. Damn it. I thought. This was, in actuality, a genius plan, mainly because Daniel would have realized that by now, we would be getting angry, and that meant that we would try to escape. But we couldn't formulate a plan if two were deaf, three were blind, and one couldn't smell (well, that didn't really make much of a difference), but if only one could see and hear...

I then realized that nobody had answered my question. They were as lost as I was in this terrible place. I swallowed, and settled down to wait out the night.

I drifted off, but when I woke up, I could smell the scent of the fluid Daniel injected into us. I looked around, and smiled when I realized that Daniel wasn't in the room- it wasn't morning yet.

"Gus!" I spun around to see Juliet looking at me. " I can hear! Do you think anyone else got their senses back?" I shrugged, and prodded Shawn. He opened his eyes, and the fear was still evident there. Clearly, he couldn't see.

Juliet had woken Henry and the Chief; both hadn't recovered their senses, but when Lassiter blinked open his eyes, he smiled.

"O'Hara, I can see!" He exclaimed, sounding uncharacteristically joyful.

I stood up carefully. This was the perfect time to make a break for it, even though half of us couldn't see or hear. I motioned to the others, and Jules and Lassiter quickly stood up. I looked back down at Shawn, who looked petrified. I sighed, and pulled him up.

"What's happening?" Shawn whispered. I felt a rush of pity for Shawn- this would be very hard on him.

"We're escaping." Shawn nodded once. I looked behind me once- Henry was standing up, and so was the Chief. My gaze spanned over them before I crept to the door- unlocked. Without a word, everyone gathered behind me. I swallowed, nervous. I was the leader now.

Immediately, the door slammed open as I burst through. Gustavo and Rico, guarding the door, were upon us. I barely had time to blink before my head was slammed against the wall. My vision started to blur as I looked at the angry face of Rico. I struggled to get up, but my skull hit the wood again. My body slumped down to the ground, my consciousness leaving me. My last thought was that this had been a mistake.

JULIET:

I cried in shock as I saw Gus fall to the ground, unmoving. I looked all around me- Henry was down, cradling his right arm, and the Shawn was being repeatedly punched by Gustavo. My attention was turned back to Rico- Vick and Carlton were fighting him off. I jumped forward ready to join the fight. I needed to get us out of here, even if there was no hope.

Bang.

My heart stopped as I saw a familiar figure drop to the ground.

**you guys are sooooo lucky! :) I has to work on my five page English paper today... It's a miracle I got this up! Oh yeah... And who do you think got shot? If you review, you get a virtual pineapple...I hear they are delicious! And don't forget to go on my poll to vote for the story I will start next! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's nice knowing you guys, because PsychLassieFan4Ever is going to murder me because of this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the continued support, and for my funeral, please bring a pineapple to lay on my grave. **

Chapter 7

JULIET:

I was frozen, paralyzed as I saw him fall. Him- he was supposed to be tough, formidable, trustworthy. He was supposed to be the toughest cop on the force. Carlton.

Vick caught him as he fell, staggering under his weight. A crazy, maniacal laugh sounded from the other end of the hall, and tears falling down my face, I turned to see Daniel clutching his gun, chuckling. I stared at him in horror as Gustavo and Rico began to laugh too.

"O'Hara." My head turned slowly as I looked at Vick. She was sitting on the floor, Carlton's head in her lap. Already, he was ashen as his hand tried to stunt the profuse bleeding from his arm. Without hesitation, I sank down to the floor, without glancing at anyone else.

As I pressed his hand against his wound, my partner's eyes fluttered open. He moaned slightly, then sank back into unconsciousness. I looked up at the chief, and was startled to see that she was crying. I mean, I knew that she had feelings, but I had never seen her openly reveal them.

"Gus! Gus, buddy, are you-" I turned around to see Shawn crawling towards Gus's unmoving figure. He was bleeding heavily on a new laceration above his eye, and he looked exhausted. I felt a rush of pity for him. Shawn reached Gus, and slowly turned him over onto his back. My heart twisted with fear as I noticed a bloody gash on his forehead.

"Juliet.." I saw Henry moving toward me painfully. His left hand was clutching his right wrist, his knuckles white. I looked at him in concern. He got to Vick, Carlton and I and let out a sigh.

"Henry, what's wrong with your wrist?" I asked, fearing the answer. He stared at me for a second, then released his hand. I gasped, shifting my gaze away. When the urge to vomit lessened, I looked back again.

A sharp piece of bone was sticking out of the skin leaving a jagged cut. Blood was spilling out, and I could just see muscle.

I swallowed, and reassured Henry. "We'll get it tidied up in a second." Henry just nodded, for once not arguing, his face a tight mask of pain.

"Gus, come on, come on. Talk to me, Gus!" I glanced at Shawn,who was gently shaking Gus, a tear falling down his face. I was overwhelmed, looking at the three hurt men.

"Get up. We're going." I glanced up as Daniel strode over, yanking me up off the ground. I struggled to get out of his grasp as I met Vick's eyes. An unshod tear lingered there as she looked back down at Carlton.

I was dragged back to the old room we had been kept in for a while, and was flung to the ground. When I looked back at the door, I sucked in an air of breath as I say Vick hurtling towards me. With a slight gasp, she landed next to me, and quickly sat back up. I stood up, uncertain of what was to happen next.

Hearing a grunt from Rico, I moved forward as Carlton was pushed into the room, catching him as he moaned from the movement. As Henry was tossed in, I sank down to the ground, holding Carlton's head. He was sweating, his face white, and his lip was quivering. At least his wound stopped bleeding.

"Shawn?" Gus mumbled, lying on the floor. In my worry over my partner, I had noticed that he and Shawn had been locked in here with the rest of us. Shawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good to know your alive, buddy." Shawn commented, helping Gus sit up. I looked over at Vick. She had torn off part of her shirt and had wrapped it around Henry's wrist, to set the bones and stop the bleeding.

"You need something for your head..." Shawn said, frowning as he inspected Gus. Gus feebly slapped his hand as Shawn prodded his cheek bone. Shawn tsked, looking annoyed.

"Since when are you a doctor? Jules, pass me that shard of mirror on the ground." Confused, and peeved, I rooted around on the ground until I found the shard. I tossed it to Gus, a little harder than I should've, but Gus caught it easily.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm going to need stitches! My head! My beautiful black-"

"Put a can in it, Guster." Henry snapped, gently prodding his wrist. Vick moved over to me.

"He looks a little better- except he has a fever." Vick sighed, running her fingers through her dirty hair.

"I'm not sure what to do." I said, sighing. As I looked at Carlton, and the others, I felt my heart start to crack as I watched all of my friends endure what no one should go through.

**Reviews are great presents for World Penguin Day, which is coincidentally today! Checking out my poll would be nice too. Have a nice World Penguin Day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Let's celebrate! Let's have cake! I'm sorry I haven't updated... first there were four projects i needed to do, then 10 tests to study for, and then the next thing you know, there are exams! (I definitely failed algebra). Well, don't kill me, but a few people... leave the earth. You know. They kind of... well, you'll see. **

Chapter 8

Gus

"Alright. We're letting one of you go."

My breath caught, surprise and hope bubbling up inside of me like a hot spring. One of us could be free!

"You get to chose three that are candidates for the prize. One will leave with medical help, a survival pack... the works. One will be imprisoned in a room. One will... well, after we are done with him or her, they will have no hope of survival." The hope and surprise started to die. That was a high price for freedom.

"You have five minutes. Decide."

We were left in the dark, with two badly injured men and fear ricocheting around the room.

"Well, who's going?" I ask quietly.

"Carlton shouldn't go. He's too badly injured. Even if he gets far, it may be too late. If he's stuck alone or left to them..." Chief said. "So he can't go."

"I'll go. I can get far, I can survive anything they have planned for me. I have training." Juliet said softly. We all nodded, but Shawn didn't look happy.

"I'll go too." Henry said. He was still holding his wrist, but looked like he was in less pain. " I'm an old man. Even if they... you know... they'd only be speeding up the process." We didn''t say anything to his statement. It was only logical.

I looked around the room. Shawn- we needed Shawn. We needed the Chief due to her medical skills. It had to be me.

"I'm going to go." I said, trying to sound brave. Shawn looked like he was being torn apart. His girlfriend, his father, his best friend... one wouldn't come out. Another would be imprisoned. And one would get out, but would they survive?

"Glad to see that you've made your decisions." Daniel stepped into the room, smiling. "Up you get. Follow us."

I got up with Henry and Juliet. As I left the room, the Chief and Shawn stared after us, anguished.

Daniel brought us to a room. He closed the door, and I felt my temple start to grow damp. I was sweating. I couldn't swallow; my throat was too dry.

" Here, Guster." I was uncomprehending as a pack was stuffed into my hands. I looked at him, stunned.

"Go. Follow the yellow arrows out of here. Then run. And try to get to help." Daniel smiled evilly. I nodded, and turned around. I couldn't look at them. My friends. One would die. One would be trapped. I needed to get to help and save everyone.

I dashed out of the room, slinging the pack over my back. I needed to get out.

Juliet:

I watched Gus race out the room, determined and set on getting us out.

"Juliet, follow Gustavo and Rico. They will escort you to your room in a moment." Daniel said. I looked at Henry. He was going to die. Reality set in, and I started to cry.

"Detective, please. Don't cry for me. It's my time." Henry said, monotone. He was staring straight at Daniel. Daniel carefully pulled out a long knife. Henry watched Daniel and the knife plunged into his chest. He sank to the floor, slowly dying. By now I was sobbing, and starting to scream. I felt Gustavo and Rico hold me back. Daniel grinned at me, and drew his finger in the blood on the knife. Watching me, he licked his finger.

I kicked and screamed, trying to fight off Gustavo and Rico. But there was no point. They dragged me away from Daniel, who was licking the knife with relish. Bugs swarmed around, on the ground, the walls, on my hands, my feet... blood welled around the masses of insects, and I saw Henry's dead face everywhere I looked.

I felt myself shoved in a room that was all white, with padded walls and a padded floor. yet the bugs, Henry's face, and blood swarmed around me as I sank to the floor screaming. I clutched my head in my hands, shaking, and curled into a ball. I could still see the cockroaches through my eyelids.

Gus:

I followed the yellow arrows, my breath coming in hard and fast. It must have been at least 10 minutes since I last saw Juliet and Henry. I tried to keep myself from acknowledging the truth; one of them was dead. I could've stayed to set my mind at rest, to know who to grieve for, but I didn't.

The halls were all light gray, and I noticed that after a certain point, the ground became tar. Like a road. My footsteps echoed around the empty hallway, and I could see light at the end of the tunnel. Sunlight.

I paid no attention to the roaring sound that was growing louder and louder as I approached. I just needed to get out- I burst out of the tunnel, and I hurtled onto a street. As I turned to look, gasping for breath, I saw it coming.

The sedan attempted to stop. I saw the skid marks appear, the sparks fly, the shocked expression of the woman driving, and I realized how it felt to be Shawn.I now knew how it felt to see everything.

I really tried. I was beginning to get out of the way. I did everything I could. Maybe if I had been a little faster, a little smarter, less scared... I wouldn't be dead right now.

**Ok so, um, yeah... please comment? *dodges bullet* Ok, just comment, please. And remember that nothing is as it seems...**


End file.
